Irresolute Masquerade
by Snow Shadows
Summary: That moment that seals a fate is never usually controlled by the main role. Given a choice-you answer, but is your answer yours or theirs? Manipulation was a cruel aspect, one that Allen dislikes. Yet he doesn't know how much of a puppet he is himself. And Leverrier is the one pulling his strings. It seems Central has more secrets in this war than anyone else.
1. Inane Creed

**-o0o- _Chapter one_ -o0o-**

**_-o0o_-**

**-o0o- _Inane Creed _-o0o-**

_**-o0o-**_

* * *

Allen's body felt numb. His left eye hurt and it was bleeding terribly. The sharp pain was hard to ignore, especially for a child. Especially for Allen. He more or less embraced the pain rather than tried to push it away. It was his only distraction to help him get over what had just happened. It was his only comfort. It was what he deserved.

Trembling, he shifted his head, hearing footsteps come closer and closer. Both eyes glazed over, glossy and hazed, bloody, with tears, agony, and torment. He didn't smile, no, far from it, but he didn't frown. All he could do was shake and bleed and cry, like a helpless and vulnerable foolish boy. He deserved his pain and he deserved nothing less than the worst of deaths. _How could_ it can it get _any_ worse? Mana died because of his foolishness. Allen then _'brought'_ the clown _'back to life'_ and turned his only family into a demon, a demon which tried to kill him out of rage and hatred. Then, Allen's demonic arm transformed into a... a... something _monstrous_ and killed Mana a second time. Now he was dying of blood loss, dehydration, hunger, and he had no warmth or any shelter, therefore, probably hypothermia or pneumonia.

Because of that fat man all this happened.

Because of that evil, evil man.

With that stupid grin.

And that machine.

That skeleton.

That _Akuma_.

"Leverrier!" an even-toned boy's voice hollered, practically beside his ear. "This child seems to have met the Millennium Earl!"

The boy knelt down beside Allen, carefully and cautiously placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. Gray eyes met a blurry figure, somberly. The boy's hair was the only thing Allen could decipher-long blonde. "I think he's dying." he remarked, many more footfalls closing in.

Another boy knelt down in front of Allen, wiping the blood away from his left eye and trying to look at Allen clearly. Allen whimpered, cringing and squirming. His hands twitched, trying to push the other's hand away from his wound, but it was futile. He couldn't move his body. At best he could squirm and twitch and shift ever-so slightly. More tears streamed down his paler-than-usual and bloody face.

Allen's vision was bleak, but he focused long and hard on the two boys kneeling beside him. But the one touching Allen was making sure he was still alive, to make sure his pulse was still there. It was... Barely.

Looking deep into those dark eyes, Allen saw focus and calmness, slight interest and curiosity. The bluish-haired boy was nonchalant even as he fingered Allen's ugly left arm, then the cross that continued to glow a bright green-the green fiery flame that was, apparently, harmless. His lips thinned into a firm line as he looked up at someone.

"Innocence." he claimed. "He's an accommodater, sir." the blue-haired boy said softly, tone even and sincere-restricted.

The first boy - the blonde - physically studied Allen's left arm, running his fingers up and down the scaly red flesh, the bulging veins, the glowing cross. The black fingertips. Allen whimpered again, trying to retreat from their touch. He was afraid they would hurt him. "Jus'... bloody kill me... Please..." Allen silently begged, not even comprehending his own words.

The three strangers stared at him with icy orbs, gears turning in thought. After his plea, though, Allen slumped forward even more, spine cracking painfully loud, making both older boys cringe. As he began to fall, the blue-haired one grasped Allen's arms and steadied him.

"Sir, what do we do? We can't just leave him here to die. He's an accommodater. There's still a chance he'll live, if we hurry." the one holding Allen mumbled.

"We'll take him to the hospital and stabilize his condition... After which, we'll take him to Central with us." Leverrier informed, smirking to himself.

"Yes, sir." both boys responded.

The blonde looked at the other boy. "Do you need help carrying him, Madarao?"

"I'm fine, Link."

Madarao picked Allen up and put him on his back, glancing at Link with an unknown emotion. For a brief moment Link thought he saw pity and sincerity, but that quickly past and he wasn't sure if he was being delusional or not.

"Come on, we must hurry." Link told Madarao, and they both ran off.

* * *

Whispers echoed in his ears. A bright light glared into his eyes in a horizon angle. Then completely, in a whole. He blinked many times, trying to adjust to the light that wished to blind him. That thought was almost tempting though. To be blind... To miss everything horrible. Just see nothingness and hide your mind from blood and death. You know it's there in front of you, but at least you won't be forced to see it then.

He could hear his breathing, hitched and uneven. His chest hurt as it rose steadily and fell quickly, basically leaving him breathless until it rose again. His head throbbed. Specifically, the left side of his head. His throat hurt. Without someone telling him he knew he'd been screaming constantly, as it felt like it were bleeding and it was sore. His lips parted, trying to form words with his voice, but he failed and merely released carbon dioxide. However, you could hear him wheezing terribly and the crackling sound made the other occupants wince.

"He doesn't sound healthy." an unknown voice said.

"What'd you expect? He was half dead when we found him." a distinctively familiar voice said, matter-of-factly.

"Be quiet. He's coming to." another recognizable voice muttered. Allen could almost see the eye roll or shrug, maybe a glare, from the person who spoke.

Allen blinked again, grunting as he forced himself to sit up, but halfway up, firm hands landed on his shoulders. The silent demand was obvious. It was telling him to lay back down, but he refused to be ordered around by people, especially those he did not know or could not trust. He narrowed his eyes and continued to sit up, hacking horribly afterwards and his entire body was racking with pain. He all but coughed up blood and colorful dots scattered across his vision.

"Careful."

Allen lifted his head to see that same blue-haired boy again. This time he noticed peculiar markings on his face. Two dots were stamped on his forehead and he had weird markings under his eyes. They seemed orange... or were they red? Hmmmm.

"Where..?" Allen choked out, raspy and scratchy.

"You're at the Black Order... Central's hospital ward." the elder boy answered, examining Allen's broken body and those eyes that wallowed in pain and misery and grief. It was nowhere near everything he's seen from this boy (Allen) over the last month. The constant screaming, his body writhing and bleeding as if he were being tortured. The cries and whimpers in the middle of the night. He wailed and threw a fit, kicking and clawing at all those around him, trying to run around or something. His body was almost always violently thrashing, but the last three days have been abnormally different. Calm. It was something to be thankful for. "Leverrier will soon explain everything to you. For now, rest."

Allen's eyelids drooped. An evident scowl lay on his face and he glared at the kid in front of him. "What the bloody hell is a Black Order? Rest? Rest! I want out of here!" Allen yelled, trying to climb out of the bed, but big, tanned hands from behind him held him in place, but his feet kicked endlessly. He began to pant and yell at the people in the room, threatening them despite his condition. Then, when he ran out of energy and rude comments, he sat still, trying to catch his breath since he hadn't had much to begin with. He studied the room and the people-actually, kids-that helped to occupy the room.

There was six. One was that long blonde haired kid. The second was that pensive, focused, blue-haired boy who had to be like four, five years older than Allen. There were two girls. One with impressive blonde hair and the other with light green hair that reached below her jawline, but above her shoulders. Allen could bet you anything she'd looked prettier if she did something to her hair. Then there was a bulky tan... man.. guy... He was pretty tall and strong-looking. Allen really didn't want to brawl with him, but if he had to... Oooh, the shivers.

Lastly, there was another kid. His hair was rather long, but put back in a ponytail. He looked ridiculous that way, thus Allen snorted in contempt. He noticed they all had two spots on their foreheads, but the last one... he seemed to have a mocking visage... It pissed Allen off to no end. And he was giving this weird smile, amusement lighting up his horrid face.

"You needn't fear us. We are allies."

Allen stared at the person who seemed to be the leader of this troupe. "What is your name?" he asked.

Allen cocked an eyebrow, then leaned in. The sorrow was still singing in his eyes and burning his irises, but Madarao paid no heed... Or tried not to. "Why should I trust the likes of you?"

"Because we haven't mutilate your typically hideous arm." the weird, mocking-emitting boy commented.

Allen spun his upper body around so fast he almost threw up. His cheeks burned crimson with anger. "What did you say?"

"What I just said." he answered simply, shrugging. "If you didn't pay attention, then... oh well."

Allen tried to attack him, but he was stopped as a door slammed open and a rather intimidating man stalked in, his eyes never leaving Allen. The sickly boy eyed the funny mustache and his beady little eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. All of the kids stood up immediately and bowed respectively.

"What a show." Allen muttered, crossing his arms.

The man walked up to Allen's bed, a small smirk on his face as his cold hand cupped Allen's right cheek. He eyed Allen with particular interest. "My, my... You're quite extraordinary, boy. Rare eyes, a red scar on your face, white hair, apparently a feisty attitude, but we'll quickly knock that out of you. Plus you're an accommodater. That's quite the remarkable achievement for someone your age... and size." he said briskly and Allen could smell sugar on his breath.

Allen smacked his hand away. "What the bloody hell are you rambling about? Meh hair is brown, you stupid git! And I ain't got no scar." Allen rolled his eyes in disdain. "And what the fuck is an accommo-" Allen was cut off by a sharp sting in his left eye. He clutched his head, eyes wide, and screamed. It took a few minutes, but Allen calmed down, panting, glaring at the man. "What'chu looking at?"

"Such foul language as well." the man noted, fiddling with a strand of Allen's stray hair. "Hmmm, I think we'll keep you here at Central for awhile. Now, rest up. You'll need your energy. But before you fall asleep, I would love to explain your situation, young man, and who the Millennium Earl and what you turned your father into."

Allen stared at him, biting the inside of his lips, which were now white. "I'm listening."

* * *

**I thought I'd try something new. I hope you guys like this, even though just about EVERYONE, myself included most of the time, hates Malcolm C. Leverrier. The bastard. But, please, bypass him. There's always going to be a character you hate at some point. Please review and let me know what you think. That would be nice. Marvelous. Thanks for reading, and if you've read any of my other stories, then you know when I say -as arrogant as this may sound - this story will most definitely get better... In my personal opinion at least. But I'd like to know about yours!**

**Disclaim! : Disclaim! : Disclaim!**

**Disclaimer: -man isn't my original anime. I do not own characters or the plot: Disclaimer! **

**Disclaim! : Disclaim! : Disclaim!**

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- D. Gray-Man -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_


	2. Obscene Triter

_**-o0o- Chapter Two -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- Obscene Triter -o0o-**_

_**-o0o- **_

* * *

Absentmindedly, Allen stared out the window with a heavy heart, eyes soft and still full of grief, and alone. He was healthy enough to get up out of bed, but he didn't want to. He jsut didn't feel like it. He was taking the death of Mana harshly and now all this... this... well, _this_! Akuma, a war, Innocence, the Millennium Earl, and what happened that night at Mana's grave. Leverrier explained everything to him thoroughly and making sure to add in every detail. It was obvious he could care less Allen was a child. He held no sympathy or sincerity or pity for Allen when he told him he foolishly turned his father into a monster, but he appeared proud to see Allen had destroyed the demon all by himself. Allen, though, told him none of the details of that night. It was under lock and key and pushed away forever. Allen never wanted to bring it up again. He knew that was impossible. The memories were still there and so was the endless pain-the pain in his heart and mind, and even the pain that coursed through his body because of his left eye.

"You need to eat."

Blinking and startled, the young boy turned around to find the blonde staring at him with practically no emotion and a tray of food in his hands. Allen was starving, but he didn't feel like giving the effort to stuff his face. Besides, if he ate he was positive he'd only feel sick.

"I'm not hungry." So he lied.

Link, as Allen remembered, came forward and set the tray on a table beside Allen's bed. He followed Allen's gaze out the window, blankly. Although, Allen's gray eyes soon drifted to the elder boy beside him, unnerved to have him there. All Allen wanted was to be alone. He even requested it. Simply, Leverrier agreed to his wish. That didn't stop those strange children from coming back. They barely spoke to him and they barely bothered Allen. Madarao and Link were the ones that tried to get him to eat and if anyone else spoke to him, it was Tokusa. It's been eight days since Allen talked to Leverrier and truthfully, Allen's barely eaten a thing. Hence the reason his skin was so much paler. Not enough water and definitely not enough vitamins.

"You're not planning on running away." Link said, meeting Allen's sad eyes. He wasn't asking Allen. He was telling Allen what he believed. He looked confident and he sounded so sure of himself. In a way, Allen thought he was arrogant to an extent, but he knew better than that. The guy was merely proclaiming the truth of what he saw.

"Why would I run away?" Allen posed, not entirely satisfying Link with what he said. "I have no where else to go. My only home is dead and gone. I have no purpose to live... but I can't simply give up."

"You're wrong about one thing."

"My purpose to live?" Allen snorted, pushing the blanket off him. "To fight for you people, is that it? I'm not stupid, dumbarse. I know I got no say in this. Running would be pointless because you would chase me."

Link tapped his finger against the bed as Allen stood. He was much shorter than Link thought he was. Allen hardly reached Link's chest, if he did at all. Moreover, Link pondered over Allen's hair. It had been a chestnut brown when they found him, but now it was pure white. He didn't understand that. But he also didn't understand that now ever-present scar on his face. According to the doctors he wasn't blind or near blind in that left eye of his. If they didn't show up... Allen would be dead. This kid was lucky.

"We don't let our Apostles run away from us so easily, Walker." Link answered.

"An apostle, huh?" Allen rolled his eyes as he sarcastically repeated Link's words. "I wish."

Seeing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Link thought he should leave the room though. He hasn't walked around in so long and he needed to stay in shape. He also needed to eat. So, Link grabbed the spoon, making sure he got some of the chicken soup on it and the chicken, then forced it into Allen's mouth. He knew it wasn't that hot, so he didn't have to worry about the younger one spitting it out at him so long as he liked chicken noodle soup. Allen's eyes widened from shock at first, then anger flickered into his eyes. Still, he drank the soup and ate the chicken and noodles. The last emotion or expression that settled on Allen's face was gratefulness and content. Being stubborn, though, Allen wouldn't eat. So Link had to continue to force Allen to eat the soup. When the soup was all gone Link picked up the tray and headed to the door while Allen wiped his chin clean.

"Come with me. I'll show you around." Link said.

Hesitantly, Allen got the bed, struggling to keep himself balanced. Link waited patiently for the boy to adjust to walking on his two feet again, and when he did, he walked so slowly. Link noticed how his legs shook as he stood, and how much worse the shaking got when he began to walk. Allen didn't seem to mind or he was too prideful to say anything about it, so Link dismissed it. Allen might as well get used to walking again.

"What's with those two spots on your guys' foreheads?" Allen asked.

"Guys'?" Link repeated illy, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have the best grammar, Walker."

"No, I don't. I don't exactly have a real... I don't know the word. I never went to school or whatever. I don't know much, but I do got common sense and can pick up things pretty fast. I'm a-"

"Street rat." Link interjected.

"Well, I thought I was a bit rude, but it looks like I've been wrong." Allen grumbled, crossing his arms indignantly. He turned away from Link, studying the architecture. Almost everywhere he looked he saw men and women cloaked in scarlet outfits. Many of them had those same two dots on their foreheads as Link did and others had triangular hats on their heads. Allen noticed all of them wore scarlet or a double diamond emblem with a big red square in the middle. "Everyone looks weird."

"You haven't look in a mirror, have you?"

Allen spun around, instinctively attempting to punch whoever snuck up behind him, but the person caught his fist, snickering. "Well, well, aren't you quite mild."

"Tokusa, leave him alone. I am trying to put some color back in his skin." Link mumbled, walking into the cafeteria and disposing of the tray. When he came back, Tokusa and Allen were in the same position. Allen held a steady glare and Tokusa held an unnerving expression with that creepy smile and those closed eyes. Oh, how it gave the youth shivers. "Tokusa."

"I would let go but this boy isn't relenting. Though he has got some muscles for a puny runt." Tokusa said calmly, earning a stern glare from Link. Shrugging, he stepped to the side and let go of Allen, causing the boy to fall forward and whack his head on the ground. "But he isn't the brightest person, is he?"

"Why you bloody arsehole! I'm going to-"

"Learn how to control your temper."

Allen rubbed his face, spinning around once more, to face Leverrier. He fumed, glaring at the man, but his cold eyes penetrated Allen's soul more than his glare could affect the man in front of him. "You bloody bloke, I'll speak however I want and act whatever way I want to. Got it buster?"

"On the contrary, you will not continue behaving like a callow boy. You will learn respect and you will learn it well. Starting today, you will train fourteen hours a day and for the next few months you will spend two hours being orientated about being an Exorcist and a CROW. I expect a lot from you, Walker. Don't ruin it."

"Oh, really now? And I suppose you planned my schedule for the rest of that spare time? Because I don't hear anything about meals or sleep or... well, _food_! Frankly, I don't like being ordered around-"

"Get used to it. Madarao will be in charge of your training for most of the time. Link, take him to the training grounds. Madarao and expecting him." Leverrier said strictly.

When Leverrier walked around, Allen slanted his eyes. Crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, he mimicked Leverrier in a nasally, rude, mockery voice. "Get used to it. Learn how to control you temper, you will not continue beshauving lekes a koolaw boiz. You will lerns respex and you will lerns it welk. Starting today. On the contrary," Allen flipped Leverrier off. "I will be doing what I bloody feel like you motherfu-"

Link picked Allen up by the back of his collar, sighing. Tokusa snickered, flicking Allen's forehead. Allen made an attempt to bite his finger off like a rabid dog, but it did nothing less than amuse Tokusa. Thrashing and growling, Allen tried to free himself and lunge at Tokusa, but Link held him firmly in place and never let him go. Upon arriving in a giant, basically empty room, Link dropped Allen on the floor and the massive doors closed. Allen saw many familiar faces leaning against the door to keep guard, including Tokusa. Jumping to his feet, Allen ran toward Tokusa, but Madarao appeared in front of him suddenly, pushing him roughly to the ground.

"You have a lot to work on. With a temper like that you won't get anywhere." Link mused, walking to the double doors, standing beside Tokusa. "Madarao, you have fourteen hours."

Allen gazed Link callously. "You knew?" he seethed.

Link didn't answer. Allen bit the inside of his lip, dusting off his arms and legs, then cracking his knuckles. "I haven't torn anyone's eyes out since Mana took me in... BUt now Im going to kill somebody!" Allen growled, running around Madarao and trying to reach either Tokusa or Link, but Madarao was faster and pulled Allen back, using enough force to send Allen skidding across the floor to the other side of the room. "_Ow_!"

"You're training begins now." Madarao said, nonchalant.

"Oh, what training? Huh?" Allen snapped, rubbing his sore arm. "Oh, I know. Let's try: _Kiss_. _My_. _Bloody_. _Ass_. _Monger_! Do you know the rules? Good, because we can begin now, ye blo-"

Madarao punched Allen's throat, throwing him against the wall. Allen coughed violently, struggling to breathe let alone stand up. He knew his face was turning blue and he seriously needed something, but the others jsut stood there staring at him blandly. Rubbing his throat, Allen carefully stood up, angrily lashing out on Madarao. When he tried to punch him, however, he caught Allen's wrist and pushed his arm aside, yanking him forward, punching him in the jaw, sending him flying once more. Allen just stood right back up after he bit back all the pain, getting angrier and angrier, and more frustrated by the minute. His cursing and vocalizations stopped. All he did was waste energy trying to hit Madarao. He never once got close to hitting him. Not then. Not at that time. Not that day.

* * *

When night had come and Allen was by himself in his so-called room-his last sanctuary and space where he could ever be alone anymore. He knew that all too well. That's the only reason he got mouthy with everyone. He didn't like it here and he knew he wouldn't ever like it... But this may be the last place he'll live and call "home" for the rest of his life. This was his soft yet stiff bed he'd be sleeping in. These cold concrete floors are what he'll creep on when he's barefooted. These thin blankets are what's supposed to keep him warm. The four walls encasing him in his new bedroom weren't that thick, but not too thin. He could barely hear anything outside his door and he bet no one would hear him in his room. Not that it mattered much. This building... it was eerie. It was dark. Plus, it's frightening.

Crawling under the covers, trying to get his mind off today's events and the pain that ached through his entire body, Allen closed his eyes, trying to sleep in his dirty, sweaty clothes. He wasn't all too used to bathing much anyway, but he knew he reeked. Allen couldn't care less. He really couldn't.

"I can't believe I couldn't hit that idiot." Allen whispered.

"I can."

Allen yelped, jumping up in his bed and getting tangled in the blankets, landing with a _thud_ on the ground. He somehow unwrapped himself and clawed out, glaring at his intruder. The guy only nodded, showing acknowledgement to Allen's glare.

"Link!"

"You want to hit him and you want to hit Tokusa." Link stated blandly.

Allen's eyebrow twitched. "So what?"

"Practice training on your own time. Become stronger. Eat well. Agree to become a CROW. Take our oath. Swear you'll do your job." Link said curtly.

"I'm supposed to be this _almighty_ exorcist. Why would I need to be a CROW too?" Allen asked, but subtly and quietly.

Link stared at Allen long and hard. It was annoying, yes, but Allen returned the gaze. The elder spoke nothing and the youth hardly made a sound other than his breathing. There was some silent agreement between them that not even Allen could understand, but it was there. Something about Link's words that hit him. Not being able to hit the men that seemed to have a knack for pissing him off was beyond aggravating. Then... Allen just didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Mana's gone. He's here now. He's got this whole Sacred War shit being rammed into his head. He's wary about al this, but... perhaps he should just go with it. It was just a feeling he had.

It was like a sixth sense. Like, have you ever had this weird feeling telling you that you should do something? Something that was like an empty voice, maybe the wind, that spoke to you, through you? Allen didn't exactly trust Leverrier, but there was something about Link. Weird as he may be, the guy seemed... find and protective of Allen. So maybe, just maybe, it was a sense of melancholy that made him feel like he should listen to Link. Maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe?

So many questions. So many senses. Idle judgement from a child? Well, people couldn't care about his judgement. Here, they actually showed that. It was like 'Hey, you got this Innocence in your arm. Now go out there and fight and die for us so we can live and you can suffer'. That's how it appeared to Allen. But you know what? It was tempting to do because he has wanted nothing more than to die since Mana died. Then, at the same time, he doesn't want that. The complexity in his life right now was too much for his brain. So, he stood up, stood before Link, and stared him straight in the eye.

"Link, I don't care for this stuff. I'm not those weird men dressed in weird clothing. I'm not that freaky arsehole. I'm not that Madarao bastard or that Tokusa wanker. And I ain't you." Allen said softly.

"Yes, Walker, I know that."

"Also, I'm a kid. I'm not even... Wait, I just turned 11... Kay, so I'm 11 years old. I ain't got an education. My speech ain't the best. I ain't good at expressing myself unless through anger. I've lived alone most of my life. Mana is my only family... Was... And I'm not stupid. I have nowhere to run to, but I don't want to stay here. Fighting? At my age? Do you know what I did just to get my food? No? I worked with a bunch of freaks in the circus. I had to make people happy so I could fill my tummy. So I could see Mana smile. But my life is gone. Mana's gone. I don't want to fight. I don't wanna train. So why would I act like an adult and throw my life away for something I don't even understand?"

Link sighed. "Youre smarter than you think you are. It's not that you're 're just naïve."

Allen puckered his lips in disdain, snorting. "Right." Add a roll of his eyes. "I don't want this... But I can't get out of it... So why do I have to be a CROW, whatever that is, when I'm already something else?"

"Because Leverrier sees potential in you." Link said straightforwardly. "That's hard to get from him. He sees you, a boy, but with Innocence. Who has lost everything in his life, but he knows, as well as you and I, that everything you've lost was because of the Millennium Earl. Your peace of mind of Mana dying was destroyed when the Earl appeared. You won't get over that easily and I dont' know if you can hold a grudge long or not, but... What other reason do you need to know you want to participate in this war? I know so little about you, but I bet you know you want this and that you want to fight. You're different, Walker... You're different."

"Different isn't always good."

"Different isn't always bad."

Allen stared at his feet. Mana... He's right about one thing, he couldn't get that out of his head-when hye turned Mana into that monster. Besides, if he tried to let go of his grudge, he ain't going to forget it. Not that night. He has this scar on his left eye now. He's looked in the mirror. He knew... He knew Link was right... But why couldn't he try resisting? Why couldn't he deny it? Just for now? For a little while? It just didn't seem fair...

Yet, day after day, he trained. Day after day he broke down in his room, alone, with pain and grief. Though no tears fell from his eyes after a few days. Allen became more insightful about the war. Time and time again, he practiced his skills alone. He tried reactivating his monstrous arm. He followed orders, often reluctant, but his mood and attitude changed. It took awhile, it took a good three months, before Allen agreed to further training to become a CROW. Allen learned to follow every order. He learned to keep his mouth shut. He learned how to act the way he was taught to. The strangers became well-known to him. He couldn't trust them, but he didn't have to push them away. He needn't worry about that. They were all wrapped up in their own world, frozen in their own barrier, to even care about Allen, to even get close to him. They were all like walking blocks of ice. Hardly anyone expressed emotions... Which is, sadly, just how Allen wanted it. He did his part. He learned. He was trusted as a member of the Black Order. The HQ place knew about him. It was all so simple...

And that is why Allen finds himself currently in his uniform, standing beside Leverrier and Link and Madarao. That is why, after all this time, Allen has finally found himself face-to-face with another Exorcist, but not just as an Exorcist himself... As a CROW, too.

As a soldier.

Allen Walker, hidden in the shadows of the past and concealed to the world, to his fellow comrades, buried under lies and told lies, forcing lies out of his... Everyday he carried on with his mask, indecisive and quiet. A shadow to the Black Order, a demon to himself, and a child locked away in a heart to any stranger. Four years he spent in Central. Now... at the age of 15, as a true soldier, Allen finally meets another one of his kind, if not for a while, then at least temporarily.

Just a little, Allen finally takes a step out of the shadows and into the dim light. Still standing, still breathing, still seeing a world with no sunshine. But he's not bothered by it. He doesn't even know it. His life hasn't been the best, but he's just fine with it.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee. I'll be showing you around Headquarters today, if that's alright with you." an Exorcist, a female, strong, beautiful Exorcist said, but Allen merely nodded.

Guess he's going to be residing here for awhile.

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- D. Gray-man -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_


	3. Dutifully Indifferent Comrade

**-o0o- **_**Chapter Three **_**-o0o-**

_**-o0o-**_

**-o0o- **_**Dutifully Indifferent Comrade **_**-o0o-**

_**-o0o-**_

* * *

"So I've shown you the Science Department, the cafeteria, the library, the lounge-did I miss anything other than your bedroom?" Lenalee asked, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Do you think I missed anything?"

"Perhaps not, but I wouldn't know. I've never been here before." Allen said, staring at the door in front of him rather than at her.

"I guess you're right on that."

Lenalee smiled, but she felt ready to burst. Allen was unnerving and unsettling to be around. He held the same expression and had the same flat, dull tone. It was like he wasn't even alive. But there was one thing off about him that made Lenalee think twice-his eyes. It wasn't the rarity of the unique eye color that made her feel better-it was the clarity and life. It gave few emotions away if any at all, but it showed there was something there. Someone. Just _someone_. She supposed she shouldn't have expected anything less from him. She's only met a few and heard of them once herself, but they mentioned Allen was a CROW. There were others saying he was an Exorcist as well. The fact of the matter is Allen is both. Komui had told her that.

"Hey, Lenalee! There you are." Lavi exclaimed, running toward the pair. When he saw Allen, who hadn't reacted to Lavi at all, he raised his eyebrow questionably. "Who's this guy?"

"This is... uh... Aaron Wolker?" Lenalee was sure she knew his name. Someone had told her... But she couldn't remember for the life of her!

"Allen." The white-haired, stoic youth said, rotating his head just enough to glance at her. "Walker. Everyone calls me Walker."

Lavi studied Allen. He hadn't seen him around before and he wasn't just talking about Headquarters. He's been to Central a few times, but he's never seen Allen there either. Taking a look at Allen's appearance, though, one would think he would be spotted in Central. With that absolutely emotionless and expressionless facade. Lavi offered him a warm smile as he scanned Allen from head to toe, taking in every trait and quality. The white hair and red scar that resembled an Akuma's poison mark were questionable. He had beads on a string attached to several locks of his white hair-the beads were red, black, even gray. Then a misty-shaded ball hung loosely from Allen's left ear-he had an earring, believe it or not. He wore a uniform Lavi had never seen before, but it suited Allen and he couldn't imagine anyone else wearing that same outfit.

He adorned a long sleeved jacket that was a dark, dark black that shined under the light. It fell past Allen's waist and seemed a little too big on him. The collar traveled up his neck until it was barely under his jaw line. The trimmings were a scarlet red and the buttons were silver. Lavi couldn't help but notice the cuffs were silvery-white and went down beyond Allen's wrist slightly. He, naturally, had the Rose Cross emblem, but there was a second emblem-the CROW emblem, which was a yellow double diamond with a dark (scarlet) red in the middle. This emblem was located on Allen's right shoulder, or arm. He also had his CROW emblem dangling from his earring as well; on flat a golden square that had smaller form on the CROW mark. Other than that, Allen wore black pants and boots. If there was any other color, it was scarlet to silver unless it was Allen's pale skin and white hair. Lavi also saw one last piece in Allen's unique attire. His gloves.

"Hello, Allen. I'm Lavi." The redhead greeted.

Allen slowly faced Lavi, seemingly studying the man in front of him. "You're the Bookman Junior..?"

"Oh, yeah. That I am. I feel special, if a CROW knows about me." Lavi grinned, scratching his nose.

"It's not special. Certain members are required to retain such crucial information, as a person works directly under Inspector Leverrier, I am required to retain that." Allen deadpanned.

Lavi slowly nodded, smiling through some sort of irritation. He didn't understand why he couldn't stand this kid. He's willingly dealing with Kanda and he's like the devil incarnate. But something also made Lavi want to get Allen to express himself. Quickly, Lavi flicked Allen in the forehead. He didn't even receive a _blink_. He held that same boring expression. It was aggravating.

"Don't touch me." Allen whispered, staring at his new bedroom door, then walked in. "Have a nice day."

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other uncertainly. They weren't sure if they should hope for him to act differently or to actually _live_. "Geez, what's with him?" Lavi demanded, frowning.

"He's scaring me." Lenalee admitted sheepishly.

"I don't think he's scary. I think he's freaky. But he's not scary."

"I had to give him a tour around the building alone. I think I have the right to say he scares me." Lenalee whispered.

Lavi nodded. They, abnormally quick in their pace, walked away from Allen's new bedroom to leave him alone, unaware that the white-haired boy heard every word of their small conversation. He peeked out of his door, watching silently as the two Exorcists steadily distanced themselves from Allen, a deep frown on his lips. For many reasons Allen was the way he is, but for an additional amount of reasons, he frowned. Reasons that may have even been unknown to himself. But he knew that there's going to be rumors about him. There were already some, but if word spread about two Exorcists being afraid of him, well, there's many things people will assume. It wouldn't bother him, really.

Allen was CROW, and as such, he is to hold no expression, and one is to never have any emotion. Emotionless. A CROW is emotionless. Allen believed being emotionless was easier than to conceal any emotions he may have with another emotion. He was really good at acting and making a mask of no emotions or many was not hard at all. There were many times his mask would shatter or crack, but at least at those times he was around the people he knew well and trusted more than anything. On his new assignment he can't let any bleak emotion shine through his mask. This, however, was never a concern for Allen. But to say it never bothered those people around him would be a false accusation, as it had been proven moments ago. However, this "mask" was truly who Allen had become. But he couldn't stop one thought from crossing his mind.

_If they think I'm scary and weird, what will they think about Madarao? Tewaku? If they think I have issues, what thoughts will cross their minds about Tokusa and Link? If they think I'm quiet, what about Goushi and Kiredori?_

Okay, so maybe it was a string of thoughts... But they questions and CROW ask many questions-hardly to anyone but themselves.

* * *

Allen sighed. He had no idea why he had gotten lost. Lenalee had showed him around... Then again, he never saw Komui's office. He hadn't even met the man. Komui Lee, Supervisor of the European Branch and a man with high authority over most others, sometimes greater authority than the man Allen served faithfully, loyally, and without question, had finally demanded the new-to-HQ-member-of-the-Black Order to his office. It had been a day and Allen wasn't entirely sure, but he thinks Leverrier and the rest of the CROW that had came with him yesterday, had left early this morning.

But again, it hadn't been long before Allen had found himself lost... Wonderful. It took about an hour before he found a sandy-haired man with an Australian accent and a slim, short man with somewhat curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore thick, swirly glasses that was much to Allen's disliking, but he found it hilarious to an extent. He wasn't one to judge by appearance though. By using the white coats they wore, Allen was able to postulate they were both scientists. The other men not far away had white coats as well, and were working on paperwork in the library.

"Excuse me." Allen said softly, dully, gathering no one's attention. Allen inwardly sighed. "Excuse me, I am looking for Komui Lee." Still, they ignored him. Obviously he had no choice but to add extra details. "I'm from Central and was sent by Leverrier. I am to discuss important information with the Head Chief. Can any of you direct me to him?"

And with that, all heads turned. Either they readjusted their glasses with curiosity as they studied Allen or they semi-glared at Allen. Some were even frightened of him! Well, at least he got their attention.

"Are you sure about that, kid? You don't look any older than 12 years of age."

"Russel!"

"But it's true. You men being the scientists you are must be able to see that as well."

How many times did Allen have to repeat himself? "Can any of yo direct me to Komui Lee?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I was heading there anyway. Why don't you just follow me... err?" the sandy-haired man said, eyeing Allen weirdly.

"Walker."

"Right. I'm Reever and that's Johnny. He's tagging along."

Allen merely nodded. When they got to Komui's office Allen tried his best not to ruin any papers, but it was inevitable. Everywhere you looked or stepped there were piles of papers. It was messy. That said a lot about the man he was meeting. However, he discovered there had been a few Exorcists in the office. Lavi and Lenalee were two of them, as well as two other irritated men. One of whom had long dark hair and long hair, reminding Allen of a woman, but the flat chest suggested otherwise, as well as some other masculine details. The other was a man with short black hair, who obviously had no patience whatsoever. They were sitting on a red couch in front of the Supervisor's desk... Who was snoring... and drooling.

"He's sleeping again?" Reever seethed, smacking his forehead. "Sorry about this, Walker."

"The man ain't waking up, Reever." the Exorcist with the bell claimed, sighing. Allen noted the slick cheer in his tone when he said that.

"Oh, we have a new way to wake him up, Lavi. Go ahead, Reever, try it. I'll just..." a girl said softly, walking into the office. She paused she saw Allen, a new face. "Oh, hello, Allen."

Allen stared at her. She was definitely Chinese. Her long greenish-black hair was up in two pigtails, a gentle smile on her face. Allen saw the Rose Cross emblem on her chest and ultimately knew that she, too, was an Exorcist. He hadn't noticed that earlier. However, he never got the chance to say something to her, because a loud, obnoxious wail pierced the silence and soon, a the lazy man had his arms wrapped around the girl, crying loudly and frantically.

"LENALEE! WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER YOU WERE GETTING _MARRIED_?" Allen nervously took a step away from the two individuals, struggling to keep his blank expression on his face. "WHO'S THE SCOUNDREL? WHERE'S OCTOPUS? I'LL KIL-"

The man shut up just as soon as Lenalee whacked the dark-haired man upside the head, frustrated, angry, and embarrassed. That deep blush on her cheeks said it all. But for an extra precaution, Allen took another step back. He inwardly flinched as he thought about that painful punch to the man's head and wondered how he could just brush it off and hide that red bump under his white hat.

The man noticed Allen, coughing into his fist and offering a weak smile, pretending nothing strange had happened at all. "Hello there." he greeted. "Komui Lee at your service." He saluted to Allen quickly, then held out his hand for Allen to shake it. The white-haired boy stared at it warily, ignoring it to the best of his abilities. Allen never... shook hands. It just wasn't one of the things he was taught to do. So he disregarded Komui's action.

"Is something wrong?" Komui asked.

"No, sir." Said Allen, looking up at Komui. "I'm from Central. I was sent by Inspector Leverrier. I do believe he informed you about my coming."

Komui readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He smiled weakly, eyes glinting, as he slowly raised a dark eyebrow in question. Allen thought the man was surprised, unaware, or he flat-out didn't believe Allen. The boy pulled out a letter from his coat that Leverrier had prepared for him just in case something like this had happened-a wise decision that was, too-and he offered it to Komui.

"Ah, I know who you are. I just didn't expect you to be so... young." Komui said.

Allen still insisted the man took the letter. Thankfully, he didn't have to argue. Allen wanted to make sure Komui have every detail of the order from Leverrier, just in case he forgot something... Which Allen didn't doubt he would forget a major or minor detail.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you." Allen said stiffly.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

Like Lavi had earlier, Komui scanned Allen from head to toe, taking in every trait and quality. Like everybody else, he found the mark on Allen's face questionable and quite curious. His hair was shocking and made Komui wondered how and why it was pure white. Allen's uniform had also been something he hadn't seen before and he believed it suited Allen well. Of course, he knew exactly what it meant. The uniform signified obligations to Central, specifically the CROW, or precisely and more accurately, Leverrier. Then the Rose Cross signified Black Order membership, but also as an Exorcist. Which was an odd mix if you asked Komui, so the scientist had to wonder why on earth would Leverrier let such a thing happen. Why was Allen living at Central? Why was he only here temporarily? So many questions... with answers he may never receive. All he knew was that something was brewing back at Central and it had something to do with this boy in front of him.

_So this is Allen Walker-CROW member extraordinaire?_ Komui thought as he drank some more of his coffee. _Leverrier personally requested him to observe the Exorcists and to aid them, but I understand it has more to do with his abilities rather than him possessing some sort of Innocence. Hmmm. The kid doesn't look like much, but I guess we'll see how he fairs. He's a CROW for a reason. He's earned Leverrier's trust and confidence, which is difficult to do... He must be commended. _

"Do you have any questions for me, Supervisor?" Allen questioned, voice having no traces of emotions, but he was extremely polite for a CROW, Komui mused.

"Do you know your way around Headquarters, Allen?" Komui wondered aloud.

Allen stood up straighter, apparently surprised to hear Komui call him by his name. Not just his name, but his _first _name. He was used to being addressed to as Walker.

"It's Walker, sir." Allen corrected. "Yes, I do... Miss Lee gave me a tour yesterday under _your _instructions, so I was told."

"Ah, that's right. I remember." Komui said gleefully, sitting down at his desk now. Still, his eyes never left Allen. "May I ask why you were late then?"

"I lost my way." Allen answered bluntly and without hesitation.

Komui smiled. "Honesty is such a pure virtue. I can see why Leverrier likes you Allen-you're polite and so straightforward."

Allen made no attempt to further acknowledge Komui's words other than a small nod, one that Komui hadn't spotted. Neither did Allen pay any heed to the looks the other people were giving him, especially those men that looked rather aggravated.

"I'm sure you're aware of our current circumstances, so I'll start with the briefing. Lavi and Lenalee are to meet up with Krory, Miranda, and Bookman on their search for General Cross. You'll be going them in Spain. As for Kanda, you will be rendezvous with Daisya, who's residing in Alfine, beyond Mitterwald and the village of Dankern. You two will eventually meet up with Noise Marie and find Tiedoll. It is believed he is somewhere around Romania and should arrive there in a matter of a few days to weeks. he is aware of us trying to find him and won't leave Romania unless there is a logical reason as to why he moved area. You should arrive there in no time at all." Komui said, and Reever handed each of them a dossier. "As for Suman, you will be hunting down General Sokalo. You're likely to meet up with Tina Spark. However, you will all travel in a group together. Lavi and Lenalee will be stopping in Dankarn briefly to investigate the area for Innocence. There's been numerous reports on disappearances and whoever has gone in the forest that leads to Dankern has never come out. You will meet a Finder named Goz, he will aid you. But Suman will be taking Goz with him on his trip, so he will have to either help you out or wait for you to finish the investigation. Kanda, you may just go on ahead."

Finally, Komui turned to Allen, humming thoughtfully. "Allen, I have no known knowledge of your capabilities, but I am aware of some CROW qualities you are required to have. Being an Exorcist as well, and having been trained at Central, I'm sure you're more than capable for any assignment. You don't have a preference to what kind of assignment I put you on, do you?"

"No, sir. " Allen whispered.

"Good!" Komui exclaimed, smile broadening. "You came on such short notice, therefore, I didn't have an assignment ready for you, however, Inspector Leverrier has told me you are to stick close to one of the Generals, preferably General Cross... We do have a large group looking for Cross already, but he's a sneaky rat, so I'm sure you'll be an exception to joining them, hmm? Unless, you want to join Suman?"

"The decision is yours."

Komui sighed. "Suman, do you think you'll need Allen?"

Suman, the short-haired irritated man, stared at Allen. "I can't say if I need him, but this boy does look somewhat dependable, which is more than I can say for the Finders. If it makes the assignment more efficient, I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to have him join me."

Allen eyed Suman, but the man looked away. "Well then... what do you think Lavi?"

"Krory hadn't been trained at all, but Miranda has had a bit of training, although she's a defensive type Exorcist. With Allen being there, fully trained and all, he should be able to make up for their lacking."

"... You do make a good point. Well, I guess it adds up fine. Allen, you will join Lavi and Lenalee and will meet up with three other Exorcists in Spain, then you'll head east to find General Cross. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, sir." Allen mumbled.

"Good. You will eat, then leave. Your train will be leaving in three hours. Don't miss it."

Everyone nodded. Allen took his folder from Reever, skimming through the dossier while everyone else took their leave. Allen seemed to be in his own world. He sat down on the couch, finishing his reading and then just staring at it blankly. Then, suddenly, something rammed into the side of his head. He shifted ever-so slightly to get a good glimpse of who or what it was. He found a golem, but not an oridinary golem. A golden one. It had feet... a tail... feather wings... It wasn't at all similar to a bat. It also had an odd cross hugging the front of its sphere core or body.

Komui looked up from his doodles on his _paperwork_, adjusting his glasses as he watched the golem sit on top of Allen's head, seemingly snuggling his head with an invisible grin. You could almost hear it sigh in content. Komui smiled, amused and in awe.

"That's Timcampy, Allen. He's General Cross' golem."

Allen stared upwards, trying to look at the golem on top of his head. "Why is it here?"

"We don't entirely know. A year after Cross disappeared, Timcampy back to Headquarters. He's been hanging around us. Perhaps he was just trying to find a companion." Komui explained sincerely, continuing to doodle as the scientists started lining up, complaining about how Komui had to get back to work. "Timcampy seems to like you, Allen. Why don't you take him with you?"

"Will it be useful?" Allen inquired, wincing when sharp teeth poked the top of his head, threatening to bite him.

"Tim doesn't like to be called it. Try not to anger him, Allen. His bites are excruciating."

"Him?" Allen repeated, then he caught on to something. "Walker."

"What was that?"

"Walker. Call me Walker."

Komui stared at Allen again, lips curving downwards. _This boy... is peculiar... Then again, I'm not sure if he is to blame for that._

* * *

_**-o0o- -o0o- -o0o-**_

* * *

Allen gazed out the window, eyes half-lidded and dull. He sat up straight, his lips drawn into a thin line of rosy coloring. He didn't fidget or shuffle his feet; he didn't even blink! All while he thought endlessly about his orders and his new-to-come _adventures,_ Kanda glared at him, evidentially trying to figure out some sort helpful piece to a puzzle that hasn't even been laid out on the table or begun. Allen felt his gaze, but never opened his mouth to ask him to look elsewhere or to ask what his problem was. He didn't feel the least bit irritated, so he believed. He could also feel another eye on him-Lavi. The Bookman Junior was also trying to make the puzzle and figure it out, but they had no clues about Allen other than three things. One was that Allen was without a doubt a CROW member and had been in Central for a long time. The second fact was that he was an Exorcist, possessing some sort of Innocence. Lastly, one of his orders was to find General Cross... but there was _more _to it.

"Can I ask you a question, Allen?" Lavi inquired, leaning against the wall.

Allen's eyes drifted to the redhead. "You may." he whispered.

"How long have you been a member of the Black Order?"

"Almost five years."

"How come I've never seen you before?" Lenalee asked.

"I deal exclusively with..." Allen paused, seeming to reconsider his answer. "I work exclusively with CROW and Leverrier. Any assignments before now I've done alone or with other CROW."

"Have you ever found any Innocence before?" Lavi questioned.

"I've found two fragments. Everything else I searched were hoaxes or myths."

"That's nothing unusual." Lavi commented, shrugging drearily, blinking twice. "Allen, why are you here?"

"I'm here to aid you." Allen answered simply.

"No, that's not the whole truth. Why are you here at Headquarters now if you've been at Central for so long? Why do we only know about you now? Something drastic has happened that allowed you to step in and I have a feeling we don't know what that event was. Care to fill us in?"

Allen tapped his index finger against his lap. Kanda and Lavi caught this, noticing the rhythm and quickness. Whether Allen recognized this or not, Lavi could tell he was either agitated or uneasy about Lavi's questions. For a brief moment, Allen opened his mouth to say something, but inaudibly sighed instead. That nearly went unnoticed.

"I'm sure the death of General Yeager was enough to convince Inspector Leverrier to send me here. Aside from that, Supervisor Komui knew about me, as well as the other six Branch Heads. I see no need to concern yourself about anything other than the task at hand." Allen said calmly, though there was something hitched in his voice. Something... _Something_, but it was unknown. That something was misplaced, undefined beyond words, but it _was there_. A sign of stress... Maybe nervousness... It was conspicuous.

"Then how come Komui never told us?" Lenalee demanded, a little loud with frustration. "Allen-"

"Walker." Allen interjected, tone eroded. "My name... is Walker, Miss Lee. Do not call me otherwise."

Lenalee blinked. Then, as what he said dawned her full comprehension and Allen turned away from them all, gazing out the window, avoiding the three and a half pair of eyes watching him idly, suspiciously, heatedly, Lenalee couldn't stop herself from sending a look of sympathy and commiseration. There was something about Allen's steady, apathetic constant mien that she found absolutely somber. He seemed supple, soul-wise. It was like... he was crippled and disappearing. And Lenalee had no idea why, but she was left ponder about it.

* * *

**I just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews and favoriting and alerting. I totally appreciate it. Also, I want to make this clear to everyone:**

_**This Story Is NOT Meant To Have A Pairing! It Is All FRIENDSHIP!**_

_**THERE IS NO PAIRING!**_

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- D. Gray-man -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_


	4. Candid And Halting Pride

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- Chapter Four -o0o-**_

_**-o0o- **_

_**-o0o- Candid And Halting Pride -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- The First Mission Begins -o0o-**_

_**-o0o- Part I -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_

* * *

_Sniffling, Allen wiped the tears from his eyes, body shaking violently. He hid under the bed covers, lying on his stomach with his face re-burying itself in his pillow. The best he could manage to even come close to distract himself was thinking about how it was possible for tears to fall from your eyes when your eyes were closed. It shouldn't be right that they crawled underneath you eyelids and streamed down your cheeks. It wasn't fair. Allen didn't want to cry. He didn't want to think about it-the cause of them or the tears in general. But the events recently have stressed him out. So many emotions filled him and he couldn't release them. No... Releasing such emotions, to let out such opinions, it would be... it would be _**satanic**_. It would be a mortifying _**pagan**_! He would be punished... Because Leverrier was so strict and near impossible to evade._

_No emotions._

_No real identity._

_You (Allen) are not a person. _

_You (Allen) are not a mere child._

_You (Allen) are a soldier - not even that honestly - thus have no say._

_You are a shadow._

_You are a tool._

_Allen is a weapon._

_And weapons don't have beliefs. They have no mouths. They can't see; they obey their masters, their controllers. There's no mind in a sword. There aren't any opinions that need to be shared because there weren't any to begin with. Allen was, without question and in th eyes of those around him, not human. He was a weapon in human form, but not human. Must obey, must obey, must obey! That's all he hears. He never has a choice. If he were to defy them, then he would be punished. Allen tries with all his might to avoid punishments while keeping a grip of himself and his heart, but it's impossible. He's slipping and it was kinda sick. He knows they think of him as a weapon, but yet they continue to treat him as human, ask him questions like "Are you alright?" and they don't care. They don't mean it. They just want to know that their tool wasn't broken, that it didn't need to be "_fixed_". _

_His choices were Leverrier's. HIs actions weren't... entirely his own. His will was crumbling and he kept in mind why he chose to stay, to not try to run away. He had a goal and he knew, even as a foolish and likely selfish brat, that he may have to lose everything important to him. But he wanted... He wanted so badly to hope he had been wrong to an extent. He wanted to remember at least, who he was compared to who he is (now) and how he will be in the future... If he had one. He just didn't want to lose that! He wanted to have a loose grip on the reality, but it was so hard. So, so, terribly hard._

_What made him slip more were the dreams. Not just any ordinary dreams. They were fragments of his past and the remnants of memories. The old... and the new. If he didn't have dreams about all the fascinating and wonderful times he had with his dear old foster-father, it was nightmares that haunted him during the night and the day after about that night and about his death. Others were of his new memories. They were about the Black Order, the CROW, the Akuma, the War, the Innocence... The blood. His assignments. It was horrible. He wished for one night he could have a dreamless slumber. A peaceful night that would be._

_But he wasn't crying because of the control the Black Order had over him. Actually, their control, perhaps, was exaggerated. He knew what they thought of him, but they had little control. Allen possessed his body, not them. They could not force him to speak of something or to act a certain way. Allen had the choice. He had the choice and he made it, but his mind, as mentioned before, was slipping into the abyss. They believed they had control over him... and perhaps they had some, but this wasn't why he sobbed. _

_It was another dream. And he thought about seeking someone out. Anyone! But would they listen ? Would they truly care? They weren't his family. Hell! He had no damn family! Of course they wouldn't care. So he told nobody. He told no one what he thought of his last assignment-the in which only he was able to walk away from. Alive. It was scary. Allen was only 13. Just a kid. Yet he had to witness such horrific scenes. He had to feel such grueling experiences. The blood, oh, the blood! It taunted him! It was like a wake-up call to him. He wanted to fight, but he seemed to have forgotten what fighting meant. War. This was a war._

_Allen was in a _war_. The blood taunted him because he knew he'd someday soon be covered in blood, his own and others. One day he would die. He knew somehow that the death of him would be this war. This Sacred War. But he couldn't run away. Not because of the Black Order was a threat. Because Allen wanted to fight. Though he feared... He feared the enemy. he feared his death. He feared the pain. He feared the blood. He feared himself! Yet he chose to fight. Not because he needed to, because he wanted to._

_But the _**blood**_._

_Allen, hesitant and petrified, tossed his blanket off him and lay on his back. Slowly he let his eyes open and he stared at his shaky hands, continuing to sob as silently as he could force himself to. He blinked. His small eyes had to adjust to the darkness and when it did his eyes widened. It wasn't just his hands, no, it wasn't just his hands. It was everywhere, everything. _

_Blood._

_Hot liquid called blood, fresh and wet, stained his hands. His body. The blood painted his bed and blankets. Bodies-wait-_corpses_ linger around the floor with pools of blood around them, underneath them. It was all flowing towards him and covering him. _

_Allen screamed._

* * *

With a small jump, Allen's eyes shot open as the train whistle sounded through the used-to-be silent air. He searched the train compartment, still leaning against the wall. Everyone else was awake and gone. Save Lenalee. She gazed at Allen, noticing he jumped, startled. Allen suspected she has been staring at him for a long time though. Allen sat up, wincing as his back and neck cracked, both rigid and stiff. His upper body ached while his lower body felt numb. He wasn't used to sitting down for so long. He wasn't used to train rides either.

"Where is everyone?" Allen asked softly, staring at Lenalee with sleep still in his eyes and she found a sweet, tender look in his expression. It kinda made her think he was a little cute, like a young child, and blushed lightly. "Miss Lee, where are the others?"

"Oh, um, some things happened and the guys decided to get some air. This is the last stop before we arrive at our destination, so no worries. They'll be back before then." Lenalee answered, offering a smile.

Allen nodded curtly, blinking, covering his mouth as he yawned. He knew he wasn't acting conspicuous, but he felt strange. It was like his bizarre dream had been a reality. Lenalee was also looking at him strangely. Blinking one last time, Allen gazed out the window, sitting up as a straight as possible. _Somehow it isn't too surprising to hear that. Those Exorcists seem so tense. At least, two of them do._

"Hey, Al-Walker! Walker is everything alright? You... seem a little spooked." Lenalee said, concerned.

Allen nodded. "I'm just fine."

The train station began to disappear. The next stop wasn't far away and Allen kept track of the minutes. Soon enough, Lavi and Suman returned and right before the train stopped, Kanda arrived to get his suitcase. Allen waited for the others to leave the compartment before he got up and followed them. Mittenwald was a rather... Not large, but long town. Unfortunately, they had to walk from one end of the busy town to the other side where the forests were. It took some time, but luckily it was morning and not as busy as it could have been. When they got to the edge of town they found a sign post.

Kanda kneeled down in front of the sign and studying signs. One board pointed to the right with Mitterwald written on it, but the sign with Dankern was broken and the sides had no point. Assuming the signs were right, Allen thought, Dankern would be to their left, however, he believed that wasn't the case. Although, this was his first time on an assignment with other Exorcists, so he thought he would just sit back and watch them work to see if they were efficient or not, to see if they were dependable. He just wanted to see how they work basically. Observing them wasn't bad and it's not like he wasn't going to help them. But something told him there was more to their investigation in Dankern than they first thought.

"You wouldn't be heading to Dankern village now?" an old lady asked, stepping in front of Kanda. "Well then, I certainly wouldn't rely on these signs to get you there. I switch them up to keep people from going there."

And Allen's suspicions seems to have been proven fact.

"Why would you do that?" Lenalee asked, perplexed.

"Our destination is just beyond Dankern village." Allen said quietly, and again, tone drained of any emotions. "We would greatly appreciate it if you would tell us which way we must go to Dankern."

The old lady fixated her eyes on Allen, staring up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I suppose you haven't heard the rumors about Dankern have you?"

"Actually, we have." Allen whispered, eyeing the path to his right. "Is that the path that will lead us to Dankern?"

"Aren't you a smart one?" She mused aloud, smiling weakly as she stared down the right path. "That path will lead you to Dankern village. But do not go!"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Allen walked down the path, following Kanda and Suman who had already taken off. Lenalee and Lavi reluctantly trotted after them, sharing a look of disdain. Behind them, the old lady was yelling more warnings. Most of which should have been ignored, but Allen listened anyway.

"I'm warning you! Turn back now! The Forest of No Return is no joke kids! If you go you'll disappear just like those three men dressed all in white! I'd force you to listen to me but you aren't paying attention!" She sighed. "Stubborn kids."

_Men... dressed all in white._ Allen thought, closing his eyes. _Finders?_

The quietness was slightly disturbing to Lavi. They had been walking for only ten minutes and the path was getting more narrow despite there being plenty of room. He knew Kanda and Suman probably enjoyed this silence, but he could tell Lenalee was uneasy. As for Allen, he couldn't tell. That everlasting look of nothingness was there and he gave no signs of distress or irritation. He was sort of relaxed, but that may have been a deceptive appearance. Lavi didn't wnat to try to focus on Allen. His goal was to end the silence. But the only topic that struck him was the old lady and the village...

"Can you believe that old lady did that?" Lavi asked, trying to end the nerve-racking silence.

"She was only trying to protect people. I think she had the right idea." Lenalee told him, smiling. "It was a wonderful notion. I just feel bad about not heeding her warnings."

"You'll get over it." Allen whispered from the back of the group, walking a good ten feet away from them. "Didn't you hear what she said to us before we left?"

"Men dressed in white coats..." Kanda answered, just to be a smartass.

"The Finders?" Lenalee asked.

"Precisely." Allen opened his eyes, scoping the area slowly. "The dossier mentioned one Finder, one in particular that would go with Dark. There weren't any details about two others."

"The Finders could have just been passing through." Lenalee suggested.

"It seems too unlikely to be a coincidence."

"I actually agree with you, but it makes no difference." Suman muttered.

"I suppose not. It's just questionable."

Allen slowed down, listening to everything around him. There weren't any out-of-the-oridinary sounds. The birds were faintly chirping and the small breeze rustled the leaves and branches, but there weren't any unusual sounds. He couldn't see anything suspicious. The warm sun shined above and its rays smacked against Allen's body, seeping into the fabric and making it hotter and hotter with each second as the sun continued to rise. Why was it that he had to wear black? Was it because of the name _Black_ Order? And just as he was about to completely relax, something happened.

His left eye reacted. He saw an apparition of a mummfied soul hovering in the air behind some trees. Allen blinked, stopping all movement. He wasn't the only one either. Kanda had done the same and it caused everyone else to react. Allen saw the Akuma coming closer and closer, very quietly, and then it screamed, targeting Kanda with an axe raised above his head. Allen took note of Kanda's quick speed as he unsheathed his sword and used the hilt to hit the "man". Everyone else put their guard up, but in the end, as the Akuma shed its skin and turned around to attack again, Kanda had been the one to destroy it, activating his Innocence.

"An Akuma?" Allen heard Lavi whisper.

"It sh-" Allen stopped, turning around quickly as he heard a twig snap, confused as to why his eye wouldn't have picked up another Akuma. That's when he caught sight of the uniform the person was wearing as he cowered behind a tree, saying something about not hurting him. "Are you a Finder?"

"Y-yes! But everyone just calls me Goz."

A tall and broad man peeked out from behind the tree. Many thoughts ran through everyone's heads, but they kept it to themselves. "I was sent here to investigate Dankern, but my companions and I were attacked by some Akuma. The other two died. I thought it was only a matter of time before they got me too. I'm so glad to see you!"

"Right." Suman uttered, walking off. "Let's just get a move on. I would like to begin my assignment as soon as possible."

"O-oh, right."

Goz walked beside Allen, laughing nervously. "So, uh, what's your names?"

"I'm Lenalee." Allen looked at the girl as she spoke. That smile she had on quickly fell off as Goz ran in front of her with a gleam in his eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Lenalee? As in the Exorcist with Dark Boots! I've heard so much about you and, well, I've heard a lot about all of the Exorcists. Especially Kanda." Allen inwardly laughed as he saw Kanda stiffen. "I'm really a big fan of him! And you too Lenalee!"

"We couldn't tell." Kanda grumbled.

"And that friendly person was Kanda." Lavi chuckled. "Hey, Goz, I'm Lavi! And that other irritated-looking man is Suman Dark." Lavi offered his hand to which Goz gratefully shook-violently. Lavi merely continued to laugh. "Wow, Goz! You got one hell of a grip!"

"If you don't mind, we should get this investigation over with. We must find the Generals as quickly as possible and every wasted minute could mean the loss of another Exorcist." Allen said, words cold as he brushed past Lavi and Goz. "And frankly you're wasting that time."

"What the hell, Allen? We were just introducing each other! Get over it." Lavi replied tersely.

"But he does have a valid point." Suman muttered, following the white-haired point.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with them." Kanda grumbled, stalking off.

Goz rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guys! My bad." He jogged after them.

"Actually, Goz, we should be apologizing to you about their behavior." Lenalee whispered, patting his back gently. "They're rough around the edge but they're great people."

"We don't know that about Allen though." Lavi remarked.

"Lavi!"

"It's true! We've known him two days!"

"Who is Allen?" Goz asked.

Lavi stared at Allen's back, contemplating. How was he to answer that? Sure, Goz just wanted to know who he was, perhaps he was hoping to have heard the name before, but Lavi greatly doubted that. Through and through, Lavi had to wonder. _Who is Allen_? Really? The mien he had was scary at first, but later on, it was aggravating, mostly because Lavi couldn't figure him out. The kid was really good at hiding behind a mask. _Can we really call Allen a comrade? Can we trust him?_ Lavi asked himself. Was Allen's comradeship permanent? Was it real? Was it even there?

"That white-haired boy in front, that's Allen Walker. He's a new comrade, to us at least. According to him he's been at Central for nearly five years, but we've never seen nor heard of him before." Lenalee explained, pointing at Allen. "He's not expressive."

"Allen... Walker... That name sounds familiar." Goz mumbled, staring at Allen, then realization flickered in his one visible eye and he ran up to Allen. "Oh, I have heard of you! You worked with the Finder Toma on an assignment three years ago! Right? Allen?"

Allen looked up at Goz, his thin lips moving downwards. "Toma?" he repeated. "I'm afraid I don't remember. I've been on too many assignments to remember everyone's name and face." Allen walked past Goz, but the man persisted and ran in front of him again. "We need to get moving. The sun will eventually set and you're stalling is only going to get us lost here at night."

"Hang on a few minutes. Toma had these bandages covering face and he... Well, he's a very pleasant guy. He told me about you. He said you were... just a child when he first worked with you and that you had this very special ability with your left eye. I can't quite remember all the details, but he said you wer-"

"I don't remember. Now if you will please step aside, Goz." Allen said quietly, but there was something dangerous about his still vacant and empty demeanor. "Don't make me repeat myself and if I have to, I will remove you from your spot in front of me. Do you understand?"

Goz slowly stepped aside and Allen briskly walked by. "Thank you."

Allen sighed, tightening his grip on his small suitcase. _I thought I told you not to tell anyone about me Toma. Why would you break a promise?_ Allen narrowed his eyes, staring at Goz from the corner of his eyes. _It's nice to know he's still alive. I wonder if I'll see him again._

After awhile, Allen spotted some more Akuma approaching them. Maybe the group had been too loud? Nevertheless, Allen kept quiet. He wanted to see their reaction. If it was anything like it was last time, it'd be slow. Sure enough, he was right. A group of men, all carrying axes, surrounded them. The other Exorcists had suspected them to be humans except Kanda. They didn't completely shed their skin, but the skin basically disintegrated and turned to the color of gray clay with a gun barrel sticking out of their heads or arms. He felt someone, Goz he noticed, hit his back.

"Hey! We're just passing through. We don't mean any trouble."

"But trouble is exactly what they want." Kanda whispered, unsheathing his sword again. "Mugen, activate."

Allen prepared to activate his Innocence, but before he got the chance to, Kanda slashed through two of them and Lenalee kicked one and it blew up. Lavi smashed another Akuma into a tree, destroying both the Akuma and the tree. As it began to topple, Suman's right arm had transformed into some sort of gauntlet. He manipulated the wind, sending another Akuma flying and that one was gone too. Allen had to grab Goz, dragging him off to the side and avoiding a head on collision with the falling tree. Allen managed to pushed Goz out of the way, but his leg got hit and he toppled over, leg twisted in a direction that was seemingly impossible, but he knew it wasn't broken. He probably twisted it. Had it not been for his left eye, he wouldn't have been able to tell that one Akuma had gotten away.

"Allen!" Goz yelled, rushing forward, trying to lift the tree off him. "Hang on there."

Lenalee ran over to them, stopping right beside Allen's head. She studied the problem and immediately ran over to the large, thick tree, trying to help Goz lift it to no avail. Lavi had also come over and still it wouldn't move. Allen tried to wiggle his leg out from under it, but that did little help and it only made his leg hurt.

"Damn." Allen cursed, sitting up with a wince. "_Damn_."

"Sorry Allen, this one was my fault." Lavi uttered, bumping his head on the tree. "Yuu! Some help here!"

Almost immediately Mugen cut right through the tree, just barely missing Lavi's head, causing the redhead to shriek and jump back as the tree was slice in two. Some pressure was released from Allen's leg. Kanda paid no attention to Allen when he stepped forward, glaring at Lavi with Mugen pointed at his throat. "Call me that again and you'll end up just like that damn tree."

"Go-got it!" Lavi stuttered, walking around the bloody Kanda and to Allen. "Goz, lift up the tree a little and I'll pull Allen out."

"I can get it." Allen mumbled, but Lavi ignored him, wrapping his arms under Allen's arms and shoulders as Goz lifted the tree just enough, and with struggles, for Lavi to pull Allen out. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lavi cheered, offering him a hand.

"How's your leg?" Goz asked.

Allen took Lavi's hand, letting him give Alle na boost and helping him stand up, pain coursing through his entire left leg. He tried to hide his pain and he tried his best to stand on it, but he couldn't even fool himself. His expressionless mask broke and the pain shined through, but he made sure not to show anything else. Although he was extremely frustrated.

"I'll be fine." Allen whispered, limping down the path to Dankern. "I'll treat it when we get to Dankern. We can't stop here."

Suman studied Allen's limp, noticing how Allen's foot barely hit the dirt beneath him. It was more like he was hopping on one leg. It was a little painful to watch, but he had to hand it to the kid for being persistent and focused. This was the type of person he would want to work with. His leg was slightly twisted inwards still.

"You're going to slow us down if you walk like." Suman told him, catching up to Allen in a few steps. "You should let someone help you."

Allen leaned against a tree, sighing, looking at the ground. "I can do it myself. Just go on ahead."

"Now, we might not like you that much right now." Lavi said, maybe too truthful. "But we ain't leaving no one behind."

"And I said I can walk on my own." Allen muttered, continuing to walk, er, limp forward. He would occasionally hold on to a tree or large rock, maybe even a branch, for some support, but he still wasn't getting far. He stared at the people behind him, obviously ashamed of himself and not making any eye contact. "Would you... mind... helping me?"

"There's the spirit! Of course we'll help you." Lavi said cheerfully, patting Allen's shoulder. "Come on, put your arm over my shoulder."

"That'll take too long!" Kanda yelled.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Kanda examined Allen, then looked at Goz. "The Finder can carry him. He doesn't look like he weighs that much."

"What?" Allen stood up straighter. "Carry? I don't need to be carried."

Kanda stared up at the sky. It was getting dark and the sky was already a crisp golden color. "Then have fun limping in the dark."

"I said you could go o-ahh-hey. Put me down! I don't need to-"

Goz smiled, making sure he had a firm grip on Allen so he wouldn't drop him, but Allen weighed a lot less than he expected. The coat he was wearing was rather big on him and made him look a little bigger than he really was. Allen was extremely slender.

"Don't worry, Allen! I won't drop you. Just relax. We'll get there soon." Goz said.

And the trek began again. Allen was trying so hard not to pout or complain. Instead, he showed his disapproval by glaring at the back of Kanda's head and crossing his arms. Goz was chatting away endlessly about random things, but Allen didn't respond. Actually, he was getting quite tired. Goz's feet made a steady rhythm and Allen felt like he was being rocked in a baby cradle, which he hated to admit. To his own dismay, Allen pressed his head against Goz, burying half his face in his yellowish-white uniform. The small amount of warmth Goz offered was more welcoming than the tense, cold and breezy air. It was soothing. Oddly enough, the dull throbbing of his leg only aided everything else in making Allen comfortable and tired. He kept thinking to himself, '_This is disgraceful'_, but his eyes drooped and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

"He's sleeping." Goz whispered, laughing a little. "Guess he likes being carried, eh?"

Lenalee stared at Allen. His face had morphed into serenity and peacefulness. There wasn't anything empty about it. "He looks content... and happy in his sleep."

"That might be the only time he's pleasant." Lavi uttered.

"But he doesn't seem rude. He's polite mostly. Sure he's demanding we get this done fast, but for a good reason. He's worried about the Generals! Aren't you guys?" Goz said, defending Allen.

"The Generals should be able to take care of themselves." Kanda told him.

"Isn't that what we all thought before General Yeager was killed?" Lenalee responded.

Allen moaned, snuggling closer to Goz for some more warmth. "I think Allen is worried about the Generals. We don't know him and it's been made apparent he was raised in Central... Personally, growing up in the Black Order myself... It feel a sense of bitterness inside me sometimes. Though it's mostly for... certain people, I guess."

"But unlike you," Lavi muttered, glancing at Allen. "Allen was trapped in Central itself. I've been there before and that place is... Hell."

"Central is the only Branch of the Black Order that is extremely strict. They have to be because that's where they train the CROW and that's where the reside. Leverrier is in charge there and if my memory serves me correctly, he's in charge of the CROW as well." Kanda told them. "I see the village up ahead. Let's hurry."

"Hey... What's a CROW?" Goz asked.

"I don't know, really. You'll have to ask Allen." Lenalee told him.

"... Do you think he'll tell me?"

"I don't see why not. Just about everyone knows about the CROW. We just don't try to understand them much... For some reason."

* * *

After a walk through town, the Exorcists found a lake and spooky cabin. Goz gently set Allen down on the grass, offering to clean Kanda's uniform since he had argued that Kanda needed to get the blood off him. During which, everyone studied the beautiful lake and the mysterious cabin. Allen, though, seemed to have reacted to the lack of sudden warmth and his eyes fluttered open. Almost instantly, his left eye activated and he saw an Akuma standing just an arm's length away from him. She was more interested in the lake than Allen at the moment, but as he sat up, her eyes fell on him.

"Hello." Her voice was soft, calm. It was deprived of most emotions, but there was... something there. Something Allen recognized.

_Silent anger._ Allen gazed around, finding Akuma all over. The amount of souls he saw was terrifying. The village was so small, but it was hard to take it in all at once, without warning. Plus, he had to wonder how the entire village of Dankern had been turned into Akuma. _No, mirth. Proud mirth._ It was easy to realize that whoever this Akuma was, now and in the past, she had gotten her revenge.

"Hey there." Lavi greeted, smiling. "Hey, um, what's with this cabin, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "It's just an old empty cabin."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that's where a witch lived." Goz laughed.

"Witches aren't real!"

Goz tensed, but then nodded frantically. "Right. Of course not. Witches aren't real."

"You have lotuses here." Kanda mused, staring out at the lake.

Allen viewed the small lake. In the middle stood pink flowers that were beginning to bloom. Allen figured those were the lotuses.

"I've been to this place many times before and this is the first time I've seen them bloom." the girl Akuma said.

"Lotus seeds can lay in the soil for a thousand years." Kanda explained, looking at the beautiful flowers, then at the small girl before him that he clearly did not realize was an Akuma. "This is probably the first time they've bloomed in our lifetime."

The girl stared at the flowers sincerely, lips drawing a thin line. She didn't even turn to face Allen as he stood up, struggling with his leg still."It's sad. Knowing this is the first time they bloomed in a long time and they have such a short life. It must be lonely."

"I wouldn't say that." Kanda mumbled, earning her precious attention. "Lotuses can live for a long time, and they may continue to bloom long after the both of us leave this world."

"Really?"

Allen wasn't amused by her fake hope as she stared at the lotus flowers again, a frail smile on her face. She was a great actress. It doesn't matter. She'd be dead soon and the mystery of Dankern would be over. If what he saw was true, then the rumors weren't relevant to Innocence. The lost lives were just because of the Akuma! So... how long could this Akuma keep up her act with all these Exorcist? How can she fair?

This was one thing Allen was looking forward to seeing.

* * *

_**-o0o- **_

_**-o0o- D. Gray-man -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_


	5. Grueling Qualms And Tautness

_**-o0o- Chapter Five -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- Grueling Qualms And Tautness -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- The First Mission Begins -o0o-**_

_**-o0o- Part II -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_

* * *

Casually, Allen walked around the small, nearly empty house of the Akuma and her father, who appeared to be the only person that wasn't an Akuma in Dankern. He learned the Akuma's name was Sophia. He could tel she was a very intelligent Akuma. That was rare, but not unexpected.

"May I ask why no one exits their homes here in Dankern?" Allen asked, staring out a curtain-less window.

"What?" the old man asked.

"No one has come out of their house. Other than the people that love to attack us in the forest, no one comes out. not during the day and not at night. It's as if... they're scared of something." Allen mused.

"Allen's got a point." Lavi agreed.

"Actually, thinking about it, I haven't seen anyone other than you two." Goz included thoughtfully.

Sophia set several glass plates on the table, then two bowls of rolls. The plates already had food on it and only Allen wasn't sitting down, enjoying the food. Goz was loud, but he made it clear he appreciated it. Sophia was a charmer. She must have been a beautiful person before she died. He's noticed over the years, though, that the Akuma always has certain traits that correspond with both the soul's past and the person that brought back the soul's past. He wondered if Sophia or whoever that soul's name is, was as calm and kind as the Akuma pretended to be... It was a question you would never have an answer to unless you knew the two souls before the Akuma was created.

"I guess you could say they are scared." Sophia said, smiling weakly. "The people in Dankern are very superstitious."

"Does it have anything to do with the cabin?" Kanda inquired.

"I'm afraid so."

"But why?" Goz asked, licking his plate clean.

"Will you knock it off?" Kanda grumbled.

"So-sorry! I guess knowing that witches aren't real has made me really hungry."

A plate landed on the floor, shattering instantly and making everyone stare at the old man. He was... acting peculiar. Trembling... Eyes wide with horror... Panic evident... Anyone could see that. Anyone with eyes and common sense. Sophia, worried, began to pick up the glass shards, but Allen hurried over, forcing her to drop every piece and gently pushing her hands aside, earning a strange gaze from her.

But she focused on the old man. "Father, are you alright?"

"Yes, dear. I'm just... My tricked knee is acting up..." he said quietly, grabbing his wooden walking stick and slowly, near limping, walked over to the door that led upstairs. "I think.. I'm going to go lay down."

Allen watched him leave, kneeling down on the floor. For a second time he stopped Sophia from picking up the glass shards. "What's wrong?" she demanded, silent anger rising in her voice.

"Your hands are bare." Allen stared at her calmly. "You're going to hurt yourself if you pick up broken glass with bare hands. Let me take care of it. As for your father... shouldn't you go check on him?" Allen said softly, picking up the broken plate while Sophia stared at his gloved hands. "Sophia?"

"Ah, well, my father is just as superstitious as the rest of this village. At the mention of a witch he probably got scared. You see, that cabin you all saw earlier, it used to belong to an old lady. Everyone called her a witch, but she was really sweet and kind. They ran her out of town, but I think everyone believes she is cursing them and our village. Perhaps that's why they're all frightened."

Allen threw the glass away, still staring at the door suspiciously. He could tell Sophia was still staring at him, but not out of gratefulness. out of curiosity and she was watching his limp. It still hurt. Really bad. He hoped he didn't fracture the bone. If so, he'd hold Lavi at fault.

"But it doesn't seem to bother you." Suman stated.

"That's because I don't believe in witches. Like I said, the old lady was very sweet. If only the rest of the village had taken the time to get to know her, then maybe they wouldn't have called her a witch." Sophia told them, sighing.

"But why would they call her a witch?" Lenalee asked.

"It's just a stupid tradition Dankern has. Any old lady unfortunate enough to live here alone is labeled a witch and is forced to live in the cabin."

"That's terrible!" Goz exclaimed.

"It is." Sophia whispered. She stared at Allen as he limped back to the window, or attempted to. She stopped him. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice that mark on your eye... It's a sign of evil... How did you get it? I mean, did you put that on your face yourself?"

"That is a very personal question and you are overstepping a dangerous boundary." Allen said, walking past her to the window. Sophia gave him an apologetic look, but Allen knew better than to fool for such tactics from anyone let alone an Akuma. "However, you are right about it being a mark of evil." And with this, everyone was listening intently. Especially Lavi. "I didn't exactly want the scar, but I suppose it's befitting of me... After the things I've done."

Sophia approached him cautiously, warily, but still curious. She wasn't afraid, Allen told himself. She wasn't afraid, but she didn't know. Sophia had no idea he was an Exorcist because his uniform was different from other Exorcists.

"What particular things do you speak of?" Sophia inquired.

Allen closed his eyes, his left hand covering his left eye. His father's name kept running through his mind. It was that which kept him from thinking of the events in thorough details-the repeating of his dead father's name. But it never gave him comfort. "How else do you receive a mark of evil other than doing an act of evil?" Allen murmured, loud enough for only him to hear. "My eye isn't important... What happened is done and it's in the past, buried and almost forgotten." Allen opened his eyes, Sophia reflecting greeting him. "Besides, why should I tell you the truth of my eye when you won't even tell us the whole truth of the witch? You are a very good actress Sophia, but you still cannot deceive certain things in life. My eye allows me to see through your mask. I am not so easily deceived by your kind, Sophia."

For a brief moment, Sophia's eyes bulged, but then... She changed. She went back to her acting façade, playing dumb. She had more restraint than Allen had anticipated. Bravo for her.

"What do you me "my kind"?" Sophia asked.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" Lenalee interjected.

"So was her question about my scar." Allen turned around, frowning. "As I said it was personal, yet she persisted in finding answers. What's more is that it is curiosu as to how such a sweet girl would know that this mark here on my face is a sign of evil. How would she have known that without any knowledge? That knowledge that only certain people know. Knowledge only certain people could obtain. This here mark is the mark of an Akuma, a pentagram... Was it in a book? If so I would surely like to see it."

"What is your problem!?" Lenalee stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "She's just a kid! The Akuma are surrounding Dankern. Hoenstly it wouldn't be surprising if she's seen something, but we are subtle and take better approaches than the one you're taking right now, _Walker_. So whatever your problem is, get over it or get the hell out of here."

Allen tipped his head, stalking over to Lenalee. She faltered a little, taking a single step back and standing tall. Allen gently slid his hand under her chin, bringing her very, very close so there noses were barely touching and by the way she breathed, fast and heavily, but calm enough so that it was obvious she wasn't panting, Allen could tell he was scaring her. He didn't let her go. He didn't hesitate in pressing her up against the wall, ignoring whatever the others were yelling.

"Be careful... with such fierce words, my dear." Allen murmured, expressionless still unlike Lenalee whose eyes glowed with fury and resentment. "Do you really want me to leave? To go on ahead and find the General myself? Because none of you seem to be worth the effort of protecting. You are naïve and foolish and if you still cannot understand meaning of the hints I've dropped, then you're a fool, Miss Lee."

"I am no fool!" Lenalee holler, trying to push him away, but he was like a stonewall! "Get off of me."

"My dear, Miss Lee, you do not comprehend the trap you're walking into." Allen whispered directly in her ear. "Sophia is an Akuma."

"She's a wh-"

Allen put his finger over her lips. "Shhh, don't tell." He removed his finger from her lips, but his gloved thumb ran over the soft skin she called a mouth. Of course, he couldn't tell because of the fabric that hid his hands. "You're ugly, Miss Lee... When you're angry. I did not mean to offend you or make you lose your calm. So take a deep breath and simmer down. Believe me not? Well then, that's just find. All I demand is your cooperation to stay calm and to keep quiet. That isn't much. It's not like I'm demanding an apology for _your _judgement on me." Allen whispered threateningly. "Perhaps, my dear, you shouldn't make it evident that you're frightened of someone. Because they just might use it to their advantage..." Allen inwardly smirked, pressing his lips on the skin below her ear. "Like I am."

Allen removed his hand and weight from her, and Lenalee tried keeping her hands still by gripping the wrists of both hands with difficulty. _Allen... What the hell... Did he do to me? What... did he... do? He... Allen reminded me of... of Leverrier._

* * *

"The lady gets the bed. The rest of us can sleep on the floor." Allen mumbled, sitting down in the darkest corner of the room.

Lenalee felt chills run down her spine as she sat on the bed. Allen was watching her. She could feel it. She could still feel his hand under her chin, an act that was supposed to have been affectionate, but it wasn't at all loving. It was cold and bitter. She was feared he was going to choke her at any given time. Something told her that he would never do that, that Allen didn't ahve a heart to do such a thing, but at the moment she couldn't believe it. It was like he had been Leverrier. How did he do that? How could he manipulate her fears like that? Ho-how was-as it possible? It-it didn't make sense... And that made Lenalee feel like she was living a nightmare.

"Hey, Lenalee, are you alright?" Lavi asked, sitting beside her, blocking Allen's view of Lenalee and Lenalee's view of him. "Lenalee?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... Allen did something. I don't know what, but I feel frozen." Lenalee uttered, making sure Allen couldn't hear her. "He's freaking me out."

Lavi nodded. "It was a psychological trick. I didn't quite catch what he did, but I know it had something to do with psychology." Lavi explained, rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not dangerous, but I think Allen it trying to intimidate you."

"But why?" Lenalee asked, hugging herself.

"Maybe he is trying to teach you a lesson... Perhaps he wants us to be afraid of him... Maybe he had been angry by Sophia's question and took it out on you... Maybe he wants you to be afraid of him so you'll listen to what he says. I don't know. I don't understand him." Said Lavi, admitting his defeat.

"So... what should I do?" Lenalee questioned, closing her eyes.

Lavi glanced at Allen with a scowl. Lenalee was more sensitive than anyone else in the group and Allen knew that. He manipulating Lenalee for some reason. It was wrong and it pissed him off! Kanda wasn't taking it silently either. He made it very clear before Allen came up here that if he tries to lay another finger on Lenalee or do something like that again he would personally kill Allen, dice him up, and ship him to his precious leader at Central. Allen appeared unfazed by this. Still, glares were continuously sent in his direction.

"Try not to thin k about it. Don't let him take control. That's all I can say." Lavi whispered, gently laying her down. "Now get some rest. We're all here if you need anything."

"Right." Lenalee felt selfish, laying on the bed and letting everyone else sleep on the floor. Arguing with them would have been pointless, so she saved her breath. She crawled close to the wall, feeling that would be a shield of protection for her, and she did feel a little better. She buried her face in a pillow, closing her eyes and listening to everything around her. There wasn't much noise. Just breathing, the rush of water, and crickets. Tranquil breathing. Soothing sounds. And... and a... harp?

The sound was beautiful and she couldn't see the harp. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she heard it. And the scene morphed into something wonderful. There were trees all around and a beautiful wooden and plaster house. Birds were chirping all around, the sun shined in through the window as she suddenly arrived inside a room, no longer outside staring at the large and vast trees. Now she was laying in a bed, blinking herself awake as she sat up.

"Lenalee! Are you up yet?" Komui's voice yelled.

Lenalee didn't know why, but she felt ecstatic to hear his voice. She giggled, crawling out of bed and not bothering thinking about her puny fingers and why everything seemed so much taller than her now. She just ran out of the room, passing bamboo and Chinese vases. The wood underneath her feet creak as she lifted her foot, but when it hit the floorboards she only heard a light _thud_ sound. She ran and ran, the smell of something burning entering her nose and gray smoke entered her line of vision. SLightly panicked, her smile fell and she ran faster.

"Komui! Is there a fire? Komu-" Lenalee stopped, reaching the kitchen. Pots and pans scattered the table and counters. Eggs, cracked, broken, and perfect, lay across the floor and counters. A glass bowl was sitting in the sink on top of a bunch of other dishes, threatening to fall. But what caught her Allen was her elder brother's goofy smile as he stared at her, apron on and sheepishness etched into his features. His glasses were about to fall off, but he used his arm to push them up the bridge of his nose, a pan in one hand and a mit on the other. He was covered in batter and flour. "Komui?"

"Ha ha ha ha. I'm sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean to scare you." Komui laughed, setting the pan down on the table and pushing burnt pancakes on to a plate on the messy table, motioning for Lenalee to sit in the cleanest and almost spotless area. "Come eat. Breakfast is done."

"You burnt the food again!" Lenalee yelled.

_Wait, again? Komui's never made me pancakes before... Where am I? Is this... a dream?_

"I'm sorry! It's better than nothing though. So go on, eat. You have to get your nutrients." Komui said, sitting down on yolk-covered chair, cringing. "Aw, ewwwww."

Lenalee laughed. "You're silly."

"And your hair is gnarled." Komui said.

Lenalee touched the top of her head, laughing. She could feel the many knots and snarls. She must've fallen asleep with her pigtails in because they were up and she doesn't usually put them up. Komui always did that for her.

_Since when does Komui put my hair up for me_?

"Okay, eat up now. We have to clean up our mess. We've having guests today!" Komui clapped his hands, forcing Lenalee to take a bite of his nasty, burnt, devilish pancakes.

"You mean your mess! I was sleeping!"

"Yes, but you stayed up late and you slept in very late. It's past noon!"

"Then why are we eating pancakes?"

"Because I forgot to go shopping for groceries."

"You mean you avoided going shopping for food again."

_Again? Again?_

_... Again?_

"Lenalee?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Lenalee I have-wake up Lenalee!"

"But I am awake." Lenalee whispered.

"I know that. Now I will be go-Lenalee!"

"What?"

"So you'll be here a-_wake up_! _Lenalee_!"

Lenalee blinked. The scene changing from Komui's kitchen to a dark place. Something was in front of her there. Before she knew it, the sun was gone and a redhead was standing in front of her. Perplexed, she tilted her head to the side. "Lavi?"

""Finally! Damn, Lenalee." Lavi removed his hands from Lenalee's arms-when did they get there?-and he sighed. "Do you know where we're at?"

"We're in Sophia's..." Lenalee trailed off, surveying the area. There were trees. Many, many trees. "Why are we in the forest? When did we get there? Was I that tired I didn't remember? I mean, I didn't get any sleep, but still-"

"Leanlee, you were sleep walking." Lavi interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

Lavi scratched his head, leaning against a tree. She noticed he was barefooted and he didn't have his uniform coat on. He was in his regular white pants and long-sleeved dark bluish-green shirt. His hair was messy, slightly snarly, and his bandana was missing. He did have his hammer in its special holster though. But... her feet were extremely cold. Looking down, she realized she was barefoot too. When did she take off her shoes.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know. You were sleeping and I heard this harp in the background while I was dozing off, but you woke me up. You stepped on my... testicles. Thanks by the way, that was a seriously unwanted wake-up call." Lavi said, cringing at the memory. "But I saw you walking off and I've been trying to wake you up. It didn't work until now. Oh, shit! I forgot your Dark Boots! They must be back at Sophia's house."

Leanlee blinked again, letting her mind process everything. "Oh, God, Lavi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... step on... your... Sorry." Lenalee blushed, digging her toes into the dig nervously. She was sort of glad she wasn't awake when that happened. She itched her arm. She was very itchy suddenly. She did get bit by a bug or something. "Uh, Lavi, my arms are very... itchy... and my legs... and feet... are prickling." Lenalee began to itched her appendages. She wasn't the only one though. "Lavi, you're scratching your face and hands a lot."

Lavi nodded, clasping his hands together and scanning the area they were in. When he spotted a familiar plant he cursed. "We walked into some poisonous plants! Shit. We need to go find something to clean the substance off and I'll see about making an ointment... But that's normally Bookman's specialty."

"Poisonous plants?" Lenalee asked, trying to resist the urge to itch her skin.

"Yeah... Poison ivy and oak are native to North and South America... So that leaves stinging nettle. We need to hurry back into the village, before it gets worse."

"How could it get worse?" Lenalee asked, letting Lavi lead the way out of the forest, wincing as she stepped on rocks and thorns and twigs. Her feet itched sooo badly.

"Did I mention Allen and Goz were gone when I started chasing you? I woke Kanda up, or tried, and I'm not sure if he went looking for them. Suman went searching for Allen though."

"What? Where did they go?"

"If I knew then we wouldn't be searching for them... After we get your Boots."

Lenalee hummed in agreement. Objects prickled her the soles of her feet and branches scratched her skin. She couldn't stop itching and felt her skin's irritation worsen with each second. She really wanted to relieve the itch or find a distraction. By the looks of it and the sounds of Lavi's grunts, her friend agreed. He was trying so hard not to scratch the sensitive skin. It was futile. The sensation was taking over and the scratching became irresistable for even a second!

When they finally got out of the forest they came to an area unknown to them. It was part of Dankern, but they weren't there before. Lavi let his feet instinctively guide him while Lenalee followed without question, wary of her surroundings. She was worried someone or something would pop out of nowhere and attack them. Allen's words echoed in her mind.

"_My dear, Miss Lee, you cannot comprehend the trap you're walking into... Sophia is an Aluma._"

How did Allen know that? she pondered. "Hey, Lavi... Is there a possible way to see through the Akuma?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is is possible for someone to detect an Akuma without them telling you or letting you know?"

Lavi hummed pensively. Lenalee quickened her pace. She needed to stay close to Lavi. She was defenseless right now. She needed her boots and if they ran into an Akuma before that happens... What would happen?

"I don't think so, Lenalee." Lavi answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Allen told me Sophia was an Akuma. He said we were naïve and fools if we couldn't understand the many hints he's dropped about it. Do you remember what he said about his eye earlier?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah... It was something like: Besides, why should I tell you the truth of my eye when you won't even tell us the whole truth of the witch? You are a very good actress Sophia, but you still cannot deceive certain things in life. My eye allows me to see through your mask. I am not so easily deceived by your kind, Sophia." Lavi paused, both in movement and in speech as he stared up at the sky, eyebrows furrowed. "_My eye allows me to see through your mask. I am not so easily deceived by your kind... Sophia_? That doesn't make sense... Unless, Allen... Sophia is an Akuma! If Allen's right then... Lenalee, what's wrong?"

Lenalee covered her mouth, shakily pointing at the figure in front of them. She wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn't allow it. Lavi turned around, finding exactly what Lenalee was pointing at and so worked up about. Allen's arms and legs were tied up, but that wasn't the problem. It was far from it. What the problem was...

Was that Allen was hanging with a noose around his neck, blood drizzling down his chin. It was hard to tell from their spot if Allen was alive... or dead.

* * *

On instinct, Lavi ran toward Allen's hanging body, Lenalee behind him after she regained some of her composure. When they got ot him, Lavi instruct Lenalee to grab Allen's body and push it up a little, so the rope wouldn't tighten around his neck. He quickly climbed the tree he was hanging from. When he was by the rope, he took out his Innocence, thinking. How was he supposed to do this? He didn't have a knife, he couldn't cut the rope. His hammer did have a sharp point on the top, but was it good enough?

"Guess we're going to find out."

Lavi dug his hammer's tip through the rope, tearing at the strong, rough, scratchy tweed that barely shifted. He repeated jutted the rope. It wasn't working though! No matter how many times he tried cutting the rope there was barely a shift in the thick thread. He went to gnashing his teeth on it. The nasty taste of bark settling on his tongue. He looked at Allen's pale face, gulping nervously. Unsurely, Lavi reached for Allen's neck, trying to find a pulse. He was so relieved when he felt a faint pumping or beating underneath his fingers, but he could see Allen's face turning blue.

"His throat is constricted! Damn, where's Kanda when you need him?" Lavi growled, hastily jabbing his hammer at the rope again. "What if I activate my hammer? Burn the rope off or... or... snap the branch... No, that's too risky." Lavi banged his head against the branch.

"Lavi, we got to do something! There has to be something we can do." Lenalee screamed.

"I don't have anything sharp enough to... That's it! CROW's have weapons. Allen must have something on him." Lavi exclaimed, stretching his arm down so he could grab Allen's coat. He felt around Allen's back and chest, shoulder and arm, then tried the other side. he cursed when he couldn't find anything. _They have to be below his elbow. I can't reach down that far..._ Lavi gritted his teeth.

"Allen! Hey Allen! Can you hear me? Allen?" Lavi screamed, biting the rope and using his Innocence to try to cut the rope again. "Allen, wake up! Allen!"

"Lavi if he could wake up he would have done that when whoever is behind this hanged him." Lenalee uttered.

"... Maybe." Lavi sighed, taking a deep breath. "Lenalee, I'm going to pull him up! If I can at least get him to sit on the branch rather than hang from it, then that should give us more time."

"Okay."

Lavi put his hammer in his mouth, stretching his arms down, tightly gripping Allen's underarms and pulling him up while Lenalee helped by pushing him up. It took a minute or so, but they managed to get Allen up and Lavi groaned. Now he had to get the noose off Allen. But first, he studied Allen's neck, making sure it was somewhat okay. There were a few burns, but he was lucky his neck didn't snap in half. "So lucky."

"I wouldn't say that."

Lavi frantically looked around, raising his hammer. "Where are you?"

"Right... here!"

Lavi tried to activate his Innocence, but before he could, something knocked him off the tree branch, pushing Allen off as well. Lavi sat upright hastily, jaw hanging as Allen's body swung back and forth and he made choking sounds. Lavi didn't focus on the Akuma that had attacked them, but rather, he got to his feet, trying to figure out what to do. THoughts and ideas whirred by in his mind, but none seemed good enough to actually work. Allen was getting closer to death with every second! If they didn't hurry he just might die.

"You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy!"

Lavi was knocked off his feet and he rammed into Lenalee, forcing her to fall down. Lavi's Innocence slid out of his hand and across the sleek, wet ground. Cracking open his eye, he realized the ground was only wet because of blood. Looking up, he saw Allen was bleeding. "Da-"

"What did I say abou-arghhhhh!"

The sky lit up for a moment as the Akuma blew up, the explosion loud and causing ringing noises in Lavi's ears. He jumped off Lenalee, not bothering with helping her up as he rushed to Allen's still swing and choking body. He didn't know who it was that destroyed the Akuma, but right now he could care less. However, that changed when something flew across his line of vision, all a blur, and then Allen disappeared!

"Wha..?"

Lavi blinked. Then he blinked again. What was going on? Where'd Allen go? What happened to the Akuma? Where is everyone? _Where's Allen_!? Lavi's head began to hurt and he gripped his hair, tugging at it. "Ahhh, what the hell!?"

"Calm down, Lavi."

"Eh? I know that voice." Lavi turned around to see an awfully familiar face that shouldn't have been there. Very tall, his skin was paler than Allen's, even with the blood loss and lack of oxygen, and he had jet black hair, except for one long strand of white hair that was sticking up. "Krory?"

"Hey, Lavi." Krory whispered, biting the noose off Allen's neck and throwing it across the field. "He's cold... Is this the new Exorcist that's supposed to join us?"

"Ye-yeah. Krory, what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked, crawling over to them.

"Komui told us to come to Dankern. You're four days late and you haven't contacted Headquarters. Komui was worried something happened." Krory explained, studying the area. "I've got this bad feeling since we arrived to Dankern. I was starting to worry about you guys myself. I'm glad I got here in time," Krory looked at Allen. "His neck almost snapped."

Allen coughed, wiggling about and his eyes fluttering open. Lenalee released a breath of relief and helped Allen sit up while Krory took the ropes off his legs and arms. "Are you alright kid?" he asked.

Allen rubbed his throat, coughing violently. He desperately needed water, but he would have to survive without it. He had a nasty taste of iron in his mouth and he ultimately knew his gloves with now red. He closed his eyes, hoping it would make the stinging in his eyes fade away. To his dismay, it only made it worse when he opened them away and he had to wipe the corner of his eyes free of some unfallen tears. "La-lavi, you're loud." Allen uttered, groaning.

"You heard me?" Lavi asked incredulously. "I thought you were out cold."

Allen wearily stood up with Krory's help. When he tried walking he went in the opposite direction than intended, but Krory grabbed him and steadied him. "N-no! I was... awake... I just couldn't respond for some reason... I was... I was... half asleep. yeah, that." Allen held his head, leaning against Krory. "Whe-where are we?"

"We're outside." Lenalee muttered.

"No, not that. Where exactly are we?" Allen tried again, sighing. "I was by the lake and the cabin. I was talking to the old man about his daughter. He was going ballistic and then an Akuma appeared and killed him. I destroyed it, but... I don't remember what happened after that... Sophia... It was Sophia! Where's the girl?" Allen glanced around, pushing away from Krory and hurrying toward the town. "God dammit!"

"Allen, take it slow. You nearly broke your neck." Lenalee said.

Allen spun around, eyes slanted. "Take it slow? That Akuma is going to kill all of us if we don't get a grip _now_. I underestimated her capabilities and because of that-" Allen stopped speaking, rubbing his eyes. "Look... This entire village, well, they're all Akuma. Now we need to find Sophia and kill her. She's in charge of the level one's."

"So, wait, you _left_ the room on your own will?" Lenalee asked.

"I did. I had to speak with the old man." Allen said, standing up straight as if he had some authority or as if it weren't any of her business. "Do you have a problem with that? Or must I consult with you before I take a breath of my rightful air?"

Lenalee narrowed her eyes. "Now listen here you insufferable asshole! We just saved your life and you wouldn't have been int hat predicament if you hadn't wander off on your ow-hey! Get back her! Don't walk away from me!"

Allen dismissed her, running into the village. Krory sighed, rubbing his ear with a frown. "Well, he's not what I expected."

"I swear that guy... He's... Urgh!" Lenalee kicked the ground. "What is with him?"

"He might've been ticked off." Lavi muttered, picking up his hammer. "Come on, we have to go get your Dark Boots and go find Sophia. Later we can question Allen about all this. 'Cause if this keeps up, then I know I'll never trust him."

* * *

Kanda rushed down a small hill, Goz right behind him and Suman was waiting for him at the bottom of the hill, unpleasant and irritated. He wasn't the only one though. Kanda unsheathed Mugen, glaring at everything.

"Where's everyone else?" Suman asked.

"I don't know. I just ran into this idiot by mistake." Kanda grumbled.

"Hey! What'd I ever do to you?"

"Oh, shu-"

"Why are you all up?" a smooth voice asked.

The three men turned around, finding Sophia standing in the middle of the deserted road.

"Sophia..." Goz whispered.

Allen ran out of an alleyway, coming to a screeching halt directly behind Sophia. Her reaction was simple. She merely turned around and smiled. Allen, however, grabbed her throat and shoved her up against the wall. "I've let you live for too long." he murmured, squeezing her throat.

"Allen, what do you think you're doing! Let Sophia go!" Goz yelled, preparing to run over, but Kanda stopped her.

"Explain yourself, kid." Kanda ordered.

"Sophia's an Akuma, just like the rest of the village. It's as simple as that."

Kanda slanted his eyes. He activated Mugen, eyeing the houses.

"On the contrary, Allen, I've let you all live for far too long." Sophia grinned. "You'll die here tonight. All of you."

"We'll see about that." Allen replied.

* * *

**Okay... So... It's a little sloppy near the end... I think... But is it alright? I hope so. I mean, I felt content with the thought of writing it like this because I'm assuming just about everyone has seen the episodes about The Witch That Lives In The Village. I just added a few twists and you can just infer everything that's happened without it really being explained... So... I hope I didn't confuse anyone and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**-o0o-**_

_**-o0o- D. Gray-Man -o0o-**_

_**-o0o-**_


End file.
